vivapinatafandomcom-20200213-history
Candiosity (episode)
"Candiosity" is the second episode of the first season of the ''Viva Piñata'' television series. It originally aired in North America on August 26, 2006. Plot When Langston Lickatoad announces that there is an increase of orders from Piñata Central, Hudson Horstachio, Franklin Fizzlybear, Les Galagoogoo, Tina and Teddington Twingersnap, and Ella Elephanilla all wonder about the parties they will be sent to. But Paulie Pretztail and Fergy Fudgehog aren’t so keen about being bashed to pieces. Paulie has everything squared away by keeping his candy stashed in his tail. Fergy decides to fast, however he just can’t resist devouring the Blueberries, Apples, Bananas, and Honey he discovers, while wandering around. After waking up from a nap, he realizes that he's so large, he'll be sent to a party for sure. In desperation, Fergy rushes to The Bonboon for advice, but gets saddled with chores around The Bonboon's house. Remembering that The Bonboon had said "To become smaller, you must become larger," Fergy eats The Bonboon’s secret stash of candy. But soon it’s time to be shot from the Cannonata and Fergy is absolutely massive! Langston hauls Fergy to the Candiosity Meter, and Fergy has more than enough candy to be shot to a party. When things seem over for Fergy, he discovers one last piece of The Bonboon's candy that he was holding. He eats it, and that's the straw that breaks the camel’s back! His paper shell can’t take the pressure anymore, and Fergy bursts from the all the candy he contains. His candiosity drops down to zero. The Bonboon’s advice has worked, and he doesn't have to go to a party! Fergy jumps in jubilation, and rushes to go to thank The Bonboon. However, The Bonboon is already coming to see Fergy, but he scolds at Fergy for eating his candy. His secret stash of candy is all gone! Fergy runs away by an upset Bonboon. Quotes *'Hudson': Well, wherever the party is they'll be excited to see yours truly... and I just had my smile candy-coated, too! *''Smiles. His teeth are so shiny they almost blind the others*'' *'Paulie': Hudson, warn us when you do that. *'Fergy': Honey is my favorite non-candy food. It's like see-through hot-fudge. *'Announcer': 3 hours to Candiosity metering! *'Fergy': Oh no! Three hours?! *''Looks at his hump*'' And I'm as big as a house! *'Fergy': Excuse me? *'The Bonboon': Boom shaka laka laka boom... *'Fergy': Excuse me! *'The Bonboon': Ah a visitor. Welcome lowly seeker of truth. How may I blow your teeny tiny mind? *'The Bonboon': To become smaller, you must become larger. *'Fergy': That's nice, but I need-- *'The Bonboon': *growly upset* Fergy Fudgehog! *'Fergy': Oh smart wise Bonboon, your advice saved me! *starts to run towards him* You are so huge... so awesome... so angry looking that you're showing me your teeth! Your long, white pointy teeth! Why?! *'The Bonboon': *upset* ''You ate all my candy, you miserable Fudgehog! Come back here you little thief! *'Fergy': OOOHHHH FUDGE!!! Characters *Hudson Horstachio '(debut)' *Langston Lickatoad '(debut)' *Shirley Shellybean '(debut)' *The Bonboon '(debut)''' *Franklin Fizzlybear *Fergy Fudgehog *Paulie Pretztail *Les Galagoogoo Gallery File:Placeholder Category:TV Series Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:TV Series